One Last Breath: A John Cena Love Story
by lalalilly123
Summary: Heather Martina is only a teenager, following her dream but the WWE won't be her only love when John Cena comes along. No love is perfect but everyone knows your first love leaves unforgettable scars.  Starts in 2005.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Heather Martina. I've been through a lot in my life and yeah you could say everything happened because of this one guy but there's a lot more to the story then John Cena. Well I was sixteen, it was September. I finished school early for my age because I was always a year younger and I got pushed ahead due to my grades. Even though anyone who knew me would call me a ditz. Anyways, I didn't want to go into some amazing, impossible to pay for unless you get a scholarship college. I had one dream, that was to follow my older brother, Kevin's footsteps into the WWE. And guess what? That's how i met John. Well I'll take you back to my first day...

**May 16,2005**

It was Monday and I wasn't going to be on TV on Raw yet. Kevin was showing me around.

"Heather come on, you gotta meet the guys!", he grabbed my hand and led me outside the locker rooms to this spot with chairs. Four guys were sitting there.

"Hey guys this is my little sister, Heather. She's going to be a new diva here.", he said.

"Hey!", all the guys said cheerfully.

Jeff hardy came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hi I'm Hardy, Jeff Hardy.", he said in a funny voice. I laughed.

"Jeff stop trying to get a date with her she's too gorgeous for you.", his brother, Matt Hardy said.

He turned to me. "Hi I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you.", I said.

Then Hunter(triple h) and Shawn(Michaels) came up to me.

"Hey we are the normal ones, well I am.", Hunter said.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Shawn said offended.

"Oh nothing.", Hunter said innocently.

I giggled.

"Off limits guys, she's only sixteen.", my brother said strictly.

"Sixteen's not too young.", Jeff winked at me and I smiled.

"Jeff get away from her. Now where's John?", my brother looked around.

We heard someone screaming and looked down the hall. There he was he was, so perfect. My god, was he gorgeous. I looked at him amazed then...boom! I looked up, I was on the floor and "he" was on top of me.

"I'm sorry, very sorry. Didn't know what i was ummm...was umm doing. I didn't mean for this to happen.", he stuttered.

"It's alright.", I managed to say.

He just laid on top of me and stared into my eyes.

I was looking into his beautiful light blue eyes. "Uhm could you get off now please, you're kind of breaking my ribs.", I giggled a little. I couldn't help it, by the look of his muscles he probably did break one of my ribs.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

He got up and took my hand and held me up.

"Thanks.", I brushed off my pants.

"Well now that you guys met. John this is Heather, my little sister. Heather, this is John.", Kevin said

"Hi.", John said.

"Hi.", I said back.

"John, may I ask what the hell you were doing?", Kevin asked him.

"Uhm the boogey man was like boom like he just popped up from the couch and umm, could you ask when there's not a gorgeous girl around?"

Everyone looked at me. What the hell, was he talking about me? I looked around. There was no girls in sight. Oh god what should I say? I stopped brushing my pants and put my hand almost in the air nervously.

"Uhm, haha." I must have been as red as a cherry.

"Yeah, well John guess what?", my brother asked him.

"What?", John asked.

"She's sixteen.", he said.

"And?", John asked confused.

"I think he wants you to stay away from her.", Shawn said stating the obvious.

John looked at me again. I silently gulped. Trying to take in the emotion I was feeling, I've never felt it before. I was nervous but I was in a daze, just looking at his perfect face and his breathtaking toned muscles.

"You're right Shawny finally.", my brother said.

"Why?", John asked him.

Why? Oh damn.

"Cause I have rules.", my brother said.

"Well I don't play by the rules.", John said, I stood there nervous and in shock.

(Ok guys Cena didn't make his raw debut till June but it's fictional, you know. Hope you liked it, rate please!)


	2. Chapter 2

"You better watch it Cena.", Kevin looked at him like a bull.

"Alright..alright", John said.

John looked at me again. I never witnessed a guy with that much confidence. I mean, I just met him and he just practically told my brother he wanted me in front of my face. I was so upset, my stupid brother he was so annoying and over protective He was actually never this bad. Kevin's phone rang.

"Ok….ok."

He hung up.

"Alright guys well i have to go do something for Mr. McMahon and its gunna be long so Shawn, could you take my sister out to diner or something?"

"Yeah sure, we will all go.", he said.

"Ok, just keep an eye on her."

We were in the car and all eyes were on me again, it wasn't a good feeling.

"So heather why is your brother being sucha ..sucha uhm…"

"Asshole?", I helped Shawn out.

"Yep, that's the word for it.", he laughed.

"I really don't know, he's never like that.", I said.

"Maybe it's the fact that we're the worst group of guys to be around a hot girl.", Matt said.

"What do you mean?", John asked him like it offended him.

"John if I were you I wouldn't be asking cause we could name a hundred things about you.", Jeff said.

John turned to me to see what my reaction was I just looked out the window and smiled. He turned back. Oh I would like to here this….

"Well I could change.", John said.

"Well that girl that you change for must be something special.", Jeff laughed quietly.

"Yeah well, I think I found her.", John said.

Shawn looked at me and I looked back at him, he laughed quietly.

"Ok, who?", John asked him.

"Well it's a secret but there's a problem.", John said.

"What's that?", Jeff asked him.

"I'm not aloud to have the girl."

"I see. Does that girl have brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Shut up Shawn.", I said.

"Maybe.", John gave a slight smile.

The guys laughed and I just smiled.

"You single?", John asked me.

"Yeah.", I said softly.

"Alright you two hold the feeling until you guys are alone.", Hunter said.

We were all sitting in the lobby. Dinner was silent between John and I. I caught him staring a few times but of course he turned when I noticed.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs."

"Alright, goodnight Heather.", Hunter said.

"Night.", I got up.

"Can I get a hug?", Jeff asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure.", I smiled.

I hugged him and he wouldn't let go.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?". he said still hugging me tightly.

"I have to go now.", I said.

"Oh yeah.", he let go.

I laughed and took a secret last glimpse of John before I left to go to my room. I fell asleep to the thought of his crystal blue eyes. No Heather, he's off limits, no.

* * *

"The outfits you designed will be ready in your dressing room Monday, your brother will introduce you and everything will go from there. I'm sure your going to be a huge star.", talked to me as we walked in the hallway of the arena Raw was taking place this week.

"Awesome.", I smiled.

"I'll let you walk around and get the feel of the building so your not completely lost on Monday but I'm sure you're going to get a lot of superstars trying to help you.", He laughed.

I laughed. "Ok thanks for everything, see you soon."

He walked away. I spotted John looking at a magazine by a coffee table. Oh no, should I say hi or just walk? I started to walk past him trying to be as natural as possible in case he noticed.

"Oh hey Heather.", I cringed and turned to him.

"Oh, hey John! I didn't see you there.", I lied.

He smiled. "I bet. What's up?" , He walked up to my side.

"Nothing much, just looking around."

"I'll show you a..."

"Hey sis.", Kevin came over. "John.", he softly but rudely greeted him.

"Hi.", John said with fire in his eyes.

I looked at both of them back and forth.

"Let me show you around.", Kevin said and grabbed my arm.

I followed.

* * *

"So that's why ketchup is better then mustard!"

"No, I mean...look at it."

"What? What? What's wrong with it?"

"The color, I mean."

"You racist against reds?", Matt and Shawn were having a heated discussion at dinner about condiments.

I laughed at them.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Hey Heath.", I heard a familiar voice I looked to my right to see one of my best friends, Trish Stratus.

"Trish!", I screamed holding my arms out as she hugged me.

"I missed you babyg.", she smiled. "You've grown up!"

Trish was there through my brothers early years in the WWE while I stayed back stage for some shows, she'd always chill with me and out friendship developed.

I giggled. "I missed you so much girl!"

"I know, I'm so happy your on raw now.", she looked around at the table. "Hey guys."

"Hi.", they all said.

I looked at John who was two seats down from me, his blue eyes twinkled in the darkness of the restaurant but he looked bored and unamused.

"I'll catch you later, we should hang out soon. I bet you're getting pretty bored with the guys."

John looked at me.

"Nah.", I laughed. "There fun but we should definitely."

"Alright, catch you later. Bye guys.", she walked away.

I smiled.

"You better pick your friends here quickly.", Hunter said.

"Why?", I took a sip of my coke.

"With all these jealous bitches in the wwe, there gonna be going after you like a fly going after food."

"Good simile.", Hunter applauded Jeff.

"Thank you.", he said proudly.

"I'll protect her.", Shawn smiled.

"Thank you Shawn.", I smiled back at him.

"I think she can fight her own battles though.", my brother butted in.

"Yep, yep don't underestimate me.", I pretended to flex a muscle.

The guys laughed but I looked at John who still looked bored, I heard a little puff out of him.

"Bored?", that little word came out of my mouth and my heart started beating like a drum. I couldn't believe I just randomly said something to him, now it's weird but I kept on a tough look.

The guys looked at the both of us waiting for him to answer as his eyes looked alarmed, he turned to me. "Uh..i'm ok."

Did I just make Cena feel uncomfortable? I looked away not knowing what else to say. I heard a wolf whistle and turned around to see two guys looking at me. I bit my lip and turned around shyly smiling.

"What?", I looked at my brother who was shaking his head at me.

I secretly looked at John as the guys laughed and he spotted me. Shit, Heather! He smiled slightly at me, I smiled back. I then looked at my brother who was absolutely clueless. I wanted Cena...,badly.

_**Hope you liked it, review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh baby I'm so into you

Darling if you only knew

All the things that flow through my mind.", I sang words that came to my mind as I shut the water off in the shower.

I was getting ready to go to Jeff and Hunters hotel room where the guys were hanging out. I put on skinny jeans, black pumps and a black party top, straightened my hair, put on makeup and left looking for the room.

"143, 143.", I thought in my head.

"A little more down."

I turned to see John, my spine shivered. I smiled politely. He lead me to the door.

"How are you?", he asked.

"Good, how are you?", I asked him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Uhm...so you excited for Monday?", he asked me.

"Yeah.", I smiled.

"Here we are.", he opened the door and let me in.

"Hey guys.", I said and hugged everyone.

They were all drinking beer and watching tv.

"Why were you with Cena?", Kevin looked at the both of us.

"I saw him in the hallway, chill.", I pushed passed my brother harshly and sat next to Shawn.

Kevin looked at me, John looked surprised, looking at my brother like "I don't know whats up.". Shawn looked at me with a look that told me it's ok, I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

* * *

"Alright, alright, alright!", I said quickly to Jeff who was yelling me because I "don't know how to click a controller fast enough".

We were playing a race game and after two beers I chugged down because I hated the taste and none of the guys thought about my drink of choice, I didn't know how I was even playing this game as I am a lightweight.

"Bam, we beat you!", I jumped on the coach and Jeff joined in with me as we pointed in Matt and Kevin's faces.

"And you said I couldn't click a controller fast enough.", I stuck my tongue out at Jeff and Matt helped me off the couch.

I went to the kitchen to get another beer where I saw...the one and only...Cena. I waited behind him as he searched through fridge.

"While we're young.", I snapped jokingly.

He turned around, his eyes lit up like the night at the restaurant.

He gave a cute smirk and sat up pointing his hand to the fridge. "All yours."

I melted at his voice. I bent down and grabbed a beer hoping he was checking me out. I stood back up to him. "All yours.", I smirked and put a sexy walk on. I felt his eyes gaze on me.

"Johns in there?", my tipsy brother asked.

"Your point?"

He shook his head.

"Ow, ow Heath's showing more attitude.", Jeff laughed.

"It's the beer.", Matt turned to him.

"No!", I protested.

I felt someone sit next to me, I smelt a hot smelling body spray, it was Cena. Kevin gave a look.

"You tired yet, sis?"

"Yeah I actually think I'm going to go soon.", I agreed.

"Aw.", everyone whined.

I laughed.

"Alright, let's go.", Kevin got up.

I hugged everyone goodbye and a kiss on the cheek. Then I got up to John. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. "Bye John." I didn't want to hug him, I'll let him do what he wants.

"Bye Heather.", He got closer I waited for the embrace of his strong arms around my body.

"Alright Heath, it's time to leave.", my brother interrupted.

I looked at John who had a hurt look on his face, I felt the same way. Would we ever be together with my brother holding us back from even getting to know each other?


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, wait, wait! Ok...one, two, three, go!", Jeff and I held hands leaping into the hotel pool as Shawn got a picture with his waterproof camera.

"Haha!", Jeff and I laughed holding onto each other when we came up from the water. I made sure my white bikini was tied tightly.

John and my brother came in and went into the pool. Great John gets to see me in a bikini, score!

"Hey sis.", Kevin came over swimming in the pool with John by his side.

''Hey Kev."

"A once piece next time would be better.", he said.

"Wha…" I looked at him. "Are you kidding?"

"No. It so much….classier."

I looked at him in disbelief

"Heather!", I heard someone call, I turned to see Trish in a sun dress. "Come on, let's go shopping!"

"Yay!", I clapped my hands.

"Bye Kevin, I'm going out with Trish. Bye guys."

"Bye.", they said.

* * *

Trish and I sat at lunch after a day of shopping. I stared at my drink with my chin on my hand spinning the straw around and around the ice tea.

"Is something bothering you hun?"

"Huh? Oh...no.", I realized Trish was staring at me.

"Yeah there is.", she glared at me.

"I'm fine.", I sat up a little.

"Tell me what it is..."

"Ok, it's Kevin...he's being SO protective.",I rolled my eyes.

She laughed out loud. "Kevin, your brother?"

"Yeah I know right? He usually wouldn't give a shit."

"So what's he over protective about, the guys?"

I didn't want to tell her about Cena for some reason so I chose to keep it to myself.

"Yeah. It's no big deal, I'll figure it out.", I assured her.

"You sure?", she asked.

"Yeah.", I faked a smile.

"Alrighty, well if you need to talk I'm here hun."

"Thanks Trish."

* * *

We sat at the lobby couches drinking coffee as the sky got darker.

I tabbed on my cup of coffee as John and Shawn had a conversation.

"Hey Torrie and Candice.", I looked up to where Matt was looking.

I knew them, I saw them every week when I watched raw.

"Hey guys.", they both said.

Candice let out a gasp. "Are you the new diva, Kevins little sister?"

"Uh yeah, I am.", I didn't know if I should smile or not.

"Your gorgeous girl, you better watch out with all these guys.", Torrie said.

I laughed. "Thanks.", alright there nice.

"Yeah you really are and these girls too there going to be jealous of you sweetie! Wanna chill with us on Monday?", Candice said.

"Sure, thank you.", I smiled.

"Awesome. Nice meeting you.", Candice said.

"Bye.", Torrie waved and they walked away.

"They're nice.", I turned to my brother.

"Yep. I say you hang out with them.", Hunter said.

I saw a couple walk into the door. That was Lita and Edge...I turned to Matt. Kevin told me about that situation.

"Kick her ass.", Matt said to me.

"Hey, don't get her on any bad sides now.", Shawn protested.

"If you want."

"Heather.", My brother gave me a stern look.

Matt and I smiled at each other.

* * *

It was now Sunday, we were all eating dinner together at the hotel restaurant.

"So what else do you like to do?", Torrie asked me.

Candace and her came along for the ride.

"Shopping is my hobby.", I smiled.

"Ooo us too!", Candace and Torrie both smiled back excitedly.

"She sings.", my brother said.

I turned around and gave him a 'what the fuck?' glare. I didn't like sharing that too much. The guys looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah and she writes songs too."

"Uhm Kev?", I looked at my brother.

"I rap.", John smiled at me.

I giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah but it's trash.", Kevin looked at him quickly and then turned back to me.

John glared at him, I went back to eating my food. Candace and Torrie's eyes wandered at the three of us. They then smiled knowing the situation but kept quiet.

"So I think you should do something with it. I mean WWE supports there superstars who enjoy doing music.", Hunter said.

"Uhm, I'm going to concentrate on Raw now then I'll see.", I said.

"I can sing too.", Sean said. He began to sing. "I'm just a sexy boy, sexy boy. I'm not your boy toy, boy toy, I'm just a sexy boy."

I laughed. Matt and Jeff buried there heads. John looked at me and gave a cute smile.

* * *

"So you and John have a thing?", Torrie asked me.

Her and Candice were walking me to my hotel room.

"Uhm…no.", I said.

"Really?", she asked me surprised. "He was eyeing you and you sure were eyeing him back.", she grabbed my arm playfully.

"Well, it's nothing. I mean we can't anyway…I mean…"

"Over protective brother?", Candice looked at me knowingly.

I bit my lip. "Sorta but it's not like.."

"Oh don't lie. Sweetheart I may have just met you but I could tell already.", Torrie said.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"You know what hun? Just have fun tomorrow. We'll worry about that right now. Once you make it past tomorrow we can have some girl fun and girl talk. You know but you need your rest.", Candice said.

"Ok. Thanks for everything guys.", I said.

They both hugged me. I opened the door.

"Oh and Heath, show some. You're gifted. The guys love it.", she ran her fingers over her chest.

I giggled as Candace pulled her away.

**Review please! :)**


End file.
